Strength Melody
by Jujomeme
Summary: Toda su vida en una isla lejos de la civilización humana, solo logro despertar un deseo de aventura en un hombre llamado Nolan. Cuando pierde todo aquello que lo detiene en su hogar, emprende un viaje para cumplir su sueño. Solo que la marca en su espalda, su falna, aquella que le da su poder, sera el primer obstaculo para cumplir su sueño. [MxLemon - posible harén]
1. Cap 1: Llegada al Continente

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Hola de Nuevo¡**  
 **Bueno, atras el animo y aqui vienen algunas cosas importantes antes de empezar. Puede que algunos hayan leído un fic de danmachi en esta cuenta antes que este y puede que alguien haya leido uno aun mas antiguo. Pues bueno, he pasado por bastantes transiciones en torno a los Fanfics, pero he regresado mejor que nunca y yo encontré mi camino.**  
 **Yo les pregunto... ¿Do You Know Da Wae?**

 **Bueno, atras el mameh. Espero que disfruten del capitulo, al final encontraran algo especial y mucho mas al final encontraran algunas aclaraciones acerca de la historia.**

* * *

—Estoy muriendo —palabras duras para mí, quien había compartido toda mi vida con aquel ser—. Pero te pido que, al igual que yo, no tengas temor. A diferencia de los humanos, nosotros no vemos la muerte como un final, la vemos como una continuación… Hoy me liberare de este cuerpo, el cual devolveré a la tierra y mi espíritu volará libre. Tuve una vida plena, por eso no tengo ningún lamento.

No pude evitar acercarme a él y tocar su cabeza, su gran cabeza llena de escamas, las cuales estaban quebradizas por la edad. Sus grandes ojos se veían cansados, pero hacia esfuerzo para mirarme en todo momento y darme a saber que todo esto estaba bien.

—Se lo que pasa por tu mente —habló nuevamente—. No me duele, y nunca ha de doler. Entiende que todo esto es algo que ha de pasar, desde la planta que te proporciona alimento, hasta un dragón como lo soy yo; Todos debemos dejar atrás este cuerpo y ser libres. Ya estuve aquí por mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que debería… No tienes que lamentarte por mí.

Solo podía apretar mis puños con impotencia, y aunque él quisiera que yo estuviera triste por este hecho… No podía evitar estarlo, mis ojos se aguaban y lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. El fue el que estuvo allí en mis momentos de felicidad, en mis momentos tristes, momentos de ira y de desesperación… Y ahora estaba junto ante un sentimiento confuso, un sentimiento de incertidumbre.

—Yo… No creo… No creo que pueda seguir, a pesar de que hiciste todo lo posible para que me volviera fuerte, te veo aquí y no puedo evitar sentirme débil… Trato de reprimir mis lágrimas, pero no puedo, no lo logro… Todos estos sentimientos son mas grandes que yo ahora mismo.

Por unos instantes, solo el sonido de las olas podía escucharse, y luego de una respiración profunda, Colchian habló una vez más.

—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida fortaleciendo mi mente. He logrado comprender la naturaleza y dejé atrás el cielo, por que siempre creí que mi destino era vivir debajo de este… Tu raza prospera debajo del cielo y es tu destino vivir junto a ellos, conocerás la amistad, conocerás el amor y finalmente, formaras una familia. Tu corazón se aclimata a la altura y puedes adaptarte a cualquier aventura, así que, por favor, deja que me libere sin ninguna carga, así que… Se feliz.

Sequé mis lágrimas y me recosté sobre la cabeza de Colchian.

—Gracias por todo y buenas noches, Colchian.

—Gracias a ti, por estar a mi lado en todo este tiempo. Buenas noches, Nolan… Hijo mío.

Colchian cerró sus ojos por ultima vez. Y allí quede yo, al lado de un cascaron vacío, el cual antes fue contenedor de aquel ser que tanto apreció aun tengo.

Hicieron faltan algunos segundos para que el cascaron empezara a desvanecerse en cenizas, las cuales un torrente de viento elevó aquellas cenizas hacia el infinito cielo. Lo único que quedo fue un cristal purpura, que brillaba en intensos colores.

Tenia todo el derecho de llorar, pero al ver ese cristal… Saque fortalece de mi interior y me decidí en dar un descanso adecuado para los últimos vestigios de Colchian.

Tomé aquel cristal y me propuse el llevarlo a la colina más alta de esta isla la cual, desde que tengo memoria, ha sido mi hogar.

No hay lugar de la isla que no conozca, es de una gran extensión, pero tuve tiempo suficiente para recorrerla centenares de veces. Mientras camino cargando el cristal, las criaturas de la isla revolotean por todos lados; Colchian me explico que al igual que él, muchas de las criaturas llegaron volando desde el continente y muchas veces entre sus presas que cazaban en el continente, algunas lograban escapar y terminaban por reproducirse. Así la fauna aumento cada vez mas hasta que se llegó a un balance.

Aunque existan gran cantidad de seres peligrosos, esto se ha convertido en un paraíso. Supo darnos alimento a Colchian y a mí, además de un lugar propicio para crecer.

Cuando estuve en la cima de la colina, descargué el cristal y empecé a reunir todo tipo de cosas de todas partes de la isla. Esto lo tomaba como una ceremonia de despedida, tanto para Colchian como para la isla en sí.

Desde las conchas más bonitas que encontré en la playa, hasta algunas rocas pulidas de alguna cueva. Abrí un gran hueco con mis manos y enterré el cristal por la mitad, lo rodee con aquellas cosas que había reunido y me aleje para ver como había quedado; No podía imaginar la reacción de Colchian ante algo así, pero parecía notar como si el brillo del cristal fuera más intenso.

Giré mi visión y desde la colina había una bella vista del mar y sus aguas cristalinas, en ese momento recordé un episodio de la infancia. Cuando tenía unos 12 años.

—Iré a explorar el mundo… ¡Quiero conocer lo que hay después del mar! ¡Correr por siete lagos en un mismo día! ¡Llegar al tope de la tierra!

—De seguro que lo harás, ¿Pero tienes lo suficiente para enfrentar los obstáculos del camino? —me preguntó Colchian.

—Solo tengo una sonrisa… y espero una de vuelta.

—Pues estas mas que motivado, solo falta que te vuelvas fuerte.

Desde ese día saque todo mi empeño para alcanzar ese sueño y hoy, a mis 20 años. Miro al horizonte y se mezclan una sensación de tristeza y de felicidad que carcomen mi pecho.

Había invertido mucho tiempo en recorrer la isla para reunir estas muestras de afecto, así que aproveche para pasar la ultima noche al lado de Colchian, antes de ir tras mi propia aventura.

Mirando las estrellas de esa hermosa noche, caí rendido ante el sueño.

Esa noche tuve un sueño sobre un gran campo verde y en la lejanía una pareja me saludaba. Me dirigí hacia ellos y entre mas me acercaba, una sensación cálida invadía mi cuerpo. Cuando estuve cerca de esta pareja, me percaté que la apariencia de ellos me resultaba familiar.

Uno de ellos se parecía mucho a mi reflejo en el agua, solo por ligeros cambios en la cara y su color de cabello distinto al mío, sus ojos eran de parpados cansados, como los míos. Grandes músculos componían su cuerpo y una sonrisa sincera marcaba su rostro.

Por otro lado, la mujer, tenía pelo corto de color castaño, igual al mío. Su apariencia la mostraba como una mujer fuerte, y aunque de mirada un tanto áspera, sentía un cierto sentimiento maternal que se desprendía de sus ojos azules tan claros como el mar de las costas.

No falto mucho tiempo para que me percatara de quienes se trataban, claramente eran mis padres. Sin dudarlo los abrace y luego de unos segundos, al igual que Colchian, se desvanecieron en el aire.

Obviamente esto era un ultimo regalo de Colchian, al menos yo lo tome así. Cuando desperté, la brisa húmeda del mar golpeaba mi cara y las nubes surcaban el inmenso cielo como de costumbre. Me levante y vi nuevamente el cristal, respiré profundamente y puse mi mano encima del cristal, para que este me diera suerte a la hora de emprender mi viaje.

Decidido, mire en la dirección a la que se esconde el sol…

"Si quieres empezar tu aventura, adentrate en el mar y nada hacia donde se esconde el sol… Esa es la dirección de tu aventura"

Esbocé una sonrisa y emprendí mi camino hacía el mundo, hacía la aventura.

Fueron unas largas horas nadando, con una única dirección. Entre mas me adentraba en el océano, mas grande crecía esta sensación en mi estómago; Era la emoción al imaginar cosas nuevas, encontrarme con personas, ¡Con maravillas alrededor del mundo!

Cuando no lograba ver la isla, me encontré con la que considero mi primera prueba y con ello aclare el hecho de porque era el único humano en aquella isla. En frente de mi había una gran tormenta con varios huracanes, los vientos rugían fuertemente y parecía que por cada brazada que daba, me devolvía tres.

Los relámpagos me segaban por ratos y empecé a dudar sobre si aún seguía la dirección propuesta. Utilice aquella magia que me permitía tomar las habilidades de Colchian, que me permitían tener alta tolerancia a la electricidad y me daba una fuerza extra que siempre venia bien. Así, tenía protección en frente de los rayos que me caían encima de vez en cuando. Pero esto me causaba un agotamiento constante así que traté de nadar por debajo de todo el caos, pero al igual que la superficie, el mar profundo era violento y las corrientes me hacían luchar con todas mis fuerzas por seguir avanzando.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé luchando con aquel caos estático, pero en cuando me di cuenta, la fuerza que daba en cada brazada rendía cada vez más.

Finalmente, logre ver al sol en la lejanía y eso fue suficiente para que mis ánimos se renovaran. Desactive la magia que me había protegido porque sabía que había cruzado lo peor y lo que seguía era un gran descanso. Pasaba el tiempo y cuando el sol estaba próximo a ocultarse, en la lejanía vi a un objeto el cual entre más me acercaba más grande se hacía. Colchian me había hablado de ello, eso era un navío, había encontrado un camino directo a tierra.

Alce mis manos y gritaba fuertemente, tratando de llamar la atención del navío. Cuando se percataron de mi presencia, algunos tripulantes se bajaron en un navío más pequeño y vinieron hacia mí.

Yo seguí nadando para acortar distancias y cuando estuve al lado, entre los dos tripulantes que había, me tendieron sus manos para subir. Cuando tome asiento, rápidamente tomaron un pedazo de tela y me cubrieron con él.

—¿Estas bien? —me preguntó uno de los tripulantes.

—De maravilla —le contesté mientras miraba al gran navío con emoción.

Ya en el barco, tendieron una cuerda y subí rápidamente, allí todos los marineros se reunieron en torno a mi y me miraban de arriba abajo. Todos estaban vestidos y yo solo tenia esa tela que amablemente me habían prestado.

—Abran paso, señores, abran paso —de entre todos los que estaban allí, el que seria el capitán se acercó a mí—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Nolan, mi nombre es Nolan.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas a la deriva?

—Necesitaba llegar al continente y no tenia un navío, así que empecé a nadar.

Algunas risas y muchas miradas extrañadas se apoderaron del barco.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó el capitán y el orden volvió a reinar—. Así que decidiste nadar, ¿De dónde vienes?

Empecé a mirar en todas las direcciones, pero no sabia como señalarle en donde estaba la isla, porque no lograba orientarme muy bien.

—Vengo de una isla que esta después de unas grandes tormentas, pero no sé cómo señalarle la ubicación.

—¿Tormentas? ¿Vives en una isla dentro del circulo del caos?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

—Si usted lo dice… Así es.

El capitán puso una cara graciosa y miraba a todos los tripulantes con cierta confusión.

—Parece que alguien tiene mucha agua salada en el cerebro… ¡¿No les parece muchachos?! —exclamo el capitán.

Todos los marinos se rieron y aunque no entendí nada, también me reí para aparentar.

—Creeme, nadie ha salido de allí con vida, es más, nadie se acerca por esos lares —me explico el Capitán—. No se que te haya pasado, pero tal vez si descansas, logres recordar algo… Alguien por favor, traigan ropa para vestir a este pobre muchacho, ha de estar muriéndose de frio.

Cuando estaba seco y vestido, todos fueron bastante amables conmigo. Me dieron comida que nunca antes había probado, el capitán me indico que su destino era la ciudad portuaria de Melen y que estaban a tres días de llegar, yo le dije que estaba bien mientras que llegara al continente; Cuando ya era de noche, todos estaban reunidos en la cubierta. Algunos bebían y jugaban apostando su dinero.

Uno de los marineros se acercó a mí, ofreciéndome un vaso con lo que ellos llamaban cerveza. Su cabello era rubio y tenia un par de orejas de felino y una cola saliendo de su cadera, Colchian ya me había hablado de ello, pero eso no borraba la impresión. Vestía bastante común, portaba una camisa de un color entre verde y azul con las mangas de color negro. Además de llevar un par de pantalones de igual color que sus mangas.

—Entonces, Nolan. ¿Para que necesitas llegar al continente? Me olvidaba... —tendiéndome la mano, él se presentó—. Me llamo Jasón.

Estreché su mano y di un trago a la extraña bebida y aunque estaba un poco amargo, era bastante refrescante.

—Vivía en una isla con una persona muy especial para mí, cuando murió, no tenía nada que me atara. Desde pequeño siempre quise ser un aventurero, todo porque el me contaba muchas historias.

—Lo siento mucho… y acerca de las aventuras, eso es algo muy común en los niños y me parece una buena motivación para que ellos aprendan. Tengo un hermano pequeño, de unos 10 años y es un gran fanático de los aventureros ¿Así que quieres ser aventurero? —preguntó Jasón.

—Mas que ser aventurero, quiero recorrer el mundo. Desde que tengo memoria he recorrido esa isla y no conocía nada mas allá de esa isla, veía el horizonte y quería saber que había después del mar, crecí y eso se volvió tanto un sueño como una meta. Ahora que el me esta mirando desde arriba, quiero que vea como triunfo.

—Veo que motivación no te falta —exclamó el Jasón—. Y tampoco sed —fijándose en el envase vacío.

Tomo este envase y se retiró por más cerveza. Mientras, los demás marineros estaban en un gran alboroto, ya que al parecer estaban midiendo su fuerza.

Me acerque a ellos y estaban jugando un juego llamado vencidas o forcejeo. Ambos se colocaban frente a frente y tomando sus manos, luchaban por quien era capaz de doblegar al otro.

—Oye, naufrago… ¿Quieres intentarlo? Tienes un buen par de brazos ahí.

Todos fijaron su atención en mí y pensé, ¿Por qué no? Me cedieron un asiento, y quede en frente de un señor con bigote bastante musculoso. Sus años se hacían notar en el rostro, pero aun tenia alientos suficientes para continuar con una vida laboriosa.

Apretamos nuestras manos y otro de los marinos puso sus manos encima de las nuestras, cuando el las retirara, era la señal para empezar.

—Empiecen —exclamó retirando sus manos.

El señor del bigote comenzó a forcejear, pero mi mano poco o nada se movía del sitio. Mientras que el brazo de aquel hombre se tensaba y sus venas empezaban a marcarse, mi brazo permanecía inmóvil. Ya habiendo medido su fuerza, no me tomo mucho esfuerzo el doblegar su mano y ganarle.

—¡Por los Dioses! —exclamó el señor del bigote—. ¿Qué pasa con tus brazos?

—Que pasa Sergio… ¿Ya te pudo la edad?

—¡Ojalá fuera la edad! Los brazos de ese chico son duros como el hierro.

—Son solo excusas baratas —exclamo un marino de cabello rubio con el mismo portento físico de Sergio, solo que este era más joven—. Vamos a ver.

El marino rubio reemplazo a Sergio en la mesa y estrecho mi mano fuertemente. El sujeto encargado de dar la señal se preparó y dio la señal para empezar.

Al igual que paso con Sergio, el marinero rubio empezó a esforzarse para doblegar mi mano, pero no era capaz de moverla. Cuando me ajuste a la fuerza de este, lo doblegue con total tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasa Dulio? ¿Dónde quedo tu juventud? —aprovechando la situación, Sergio fue el primero en burlarse.

Los ánimos se prendieron en el barco y varios marineros se turnaban para enfrentarme, pero ninguno ofrecía muchos retos.

Jasón llego en breves con otros dos envases llenos de cerveza y se acerco al grupo de marinos.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Jasón a uno de los presentes.

—El náufrago… Nolan, ese chico es una bestia. Por el momento sigue invicto en las vencidas.

Jasón se abrió paso para ver mejor la situación, y allí estaba yo, enfrentándose con dos personas a la vez, una por cada brazo; Eso no me detenía y logre ganarles con suma facilidad.

—Imposible… Tal vez Alexandro… Llámenlo.

Entre los marines, el nombre de Alexandro empezó a esparcirse y uno de tantos, uno de los más jóvenes corrió a los camarotes.

Mientras tanto, Jasón se acercó a mí y puso a mi lado otra cerveza.

—Estas arrasando ¿No? ¿De dónde sacas esa fuerza? —me preguntó Jasón, mientras que arrastraba un asiento y se hacía a mi lado.

Yo tomé la cerveza y di un trago profundo de aquella bebida.

—Entrene mucho para llegar al continente, cuando me di cuenta, ya era capaz de levantar piedras de gran tamaño con suma facilidad… Según creo, todo es debido a la marca que tengo en la espalda.

—¿Marca? A ver, muéstrame.

Me quite la camisa que me habían facilitado cuando llegue y Jasón se fijo en mi espalda, al igual que alguno que otro de los presentes.

—Decías que querías ser un aventurero ¿No?

—Así es, debo de llegar al continente para serlo —le contesté

—Lo que tienes en la espalda es el Falna de un Dios, osease que perteneces a una familia… Ya eres un aventurero.

—¿En serio lo soy?

Me volví a colocar la camisa y estaba un poco… No… Estaba bastante confundido. Jasón solo me miraba de mala manera.

—Si te digo que lo eres, es porque lo eres… Mi amigo Alexandro, el pertenece a una familia y también tiene una marca como la tuya.

—Ahí viene Alexandro —exclamó uno de los marinos.

Era un Boaz, un hombre mitad jabalí. Era un poco mas alto que yo y su musculatura era mucho mayor que la mía. Era calvo, y le faltaba un ojo, el hecho de que no llevaba camisa, mostraba su torso, el cual estaba cubierto de cicatrices al igual que el mío. Al verlo, inmediatamente acepte que él era un aventurero.

Jasón se levanto de su asiento y lo animo ha acercarse. Jasón regreso a su asiento y Alexandro tomo asiento frente a mi y durante unos segundos estuvo mirándome, como si me analizara.

—Alexandro, muéstrale la marca de tu familia —exclamó Jasón.

Alexandro se giro y como había dicho Jasón, él tenia una marca en su espalda. Yo solo sabía que tenía una marca en la espalda, pero por obvios motivos me era imposible ver como era, al menos no del todo.

—¿Me puedes explicar lo que significa esa marca? —pregunté a Alexandro.

Él solo me miro y puso su mano en la mesilla que utilizaban para competir.

—Si eres capaz de vencerme, te lo explicare encantado —expresó Alexandro.

Tenía una mirada decidida, algo que me hacia sentir nervioso. Tal ves podría perder y tendría que hacer alguna otra cosa para que me explicara todo acerca de la marca.

Estreche su mano y fue Jasón quien esta vez fue el encargado de dar la señal. Todos miraban atentos y hasta el capitán, que había llegado sin darme cuenta, estaba allí pendiente del encuentro.

Tensé mis músculos al máximo de lo que pude, para esta preparado para la fuerza inminente que aquel sujeto tenía. Él aún tenía aquella seguridad y yo por otro lado estaba bastante nervioso.

Cuando Jasón quito sus manos y dio la señal, yo estuve listo para sentir la derrota por parte de Alexandro, pero la fuerza que sentía no era muy distinta a las demás personas. Me fije en el brazo de Alexandro y estaba tensado al máximo.

Decidí relajar mi brazo un poco, pero aun así no era suficiente para que me doblegara. Consternado, decidí tratar de doblegarlo y para sorpresa mía, era increíblemente sencillo.

Cuando doblegue el brazo de Alexandro, todos dieron expresiones de sorpresa y Alexandro se sentía asustado, por todo lo que sucedía. Solté su mano y él la miró con incredulidad por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que me tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

—Eres fuerte, muchacho —exclamó el capitán—. No sé qué asuntos necesitas arreglar el continente, pero te pregunto ¿No te interesaría un puesto en este barco?

No sabia que responder a las palabras del capitán, habían sido amables conmigo, pero no veía como un marinero… Bueno, no tenía suficiente tiempo para imaginarlo, aun no sabia del todo lo que implicaba ser un marino.

Con miedo ha insultar la amabilidad del capitán, me pensaba todo muy para dar una respuesta, pero Alexandro se adelantó y contestó por mí.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Capitán. Él tiene la marca de una familia, y no es de la familia Njord. Además, con esa fuerza, no creo que lo vayan a dejar ir.

—Muéstrame, tal vez me resulte familiar —habló el Capitán.

Nuevamente me quite la camisa y muchos se fijaron en la marca durante unos cuantos segundos.

—No me resulta familiar… En verdad es lamentable. Pero bueno, espero que lo soluciones todo y sabes que, si necesitas algo, el Capitán Aetos está a tu servicio. Algún que otro favor podemos hacerte.

—Gracias a usted, Capitán Aetos. Gracias a todos por su amabilidad.

—Estamos en el mar —habló Alexandro—. En este momento y lugar, somos la única familia que tenemos.

Después de aquellas palabras un cierto silencio cubrió el barco, hasta que el Capitán Aetos hablo de nuevo.

—Jasón, la noche es joven. Trae aquí la guitarra y toca algunas melodías para animarla un poco.

—Si señor —exclamó Jasón, dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba a los camarotes.

En ese mismo instante recordé que no había tocado la cerveza desde que Alexandro apareció, a lo cual la volví a tomar entre mis manos y bebí todo su contenido casi de inmediato.

Allí vi a Jasón saliendo con una guitarra en sus manos. La cual empezó a tocar produciendo una agradable melodía para todos.

De la nada, Alexandro llego hasta mi y me dio otra cerveza, la cual recibí con gusto. Al poco rato, el ambiente estaba más animado.

Jasón tocaba la guitarra y camina de aquí para ya, y los demás marinos seguían con sus juegos. Era imposible no contagiarse con el ambiente y también empecé a sentirme feliz y animado. Veía el extenso mar que reflejaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas, lo que me hacia emocionarme cada vez mas con mi llegada a tierra.

Fue cuando sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, era Alexandro quien ya se encontraba a mi lado.

—Querías saber sobre la marca ¿No?

—Así es —le contesté sin demora.

—¿A qué edad la obtuviste? —preguntó Alexandro.

—No lo sé, la tengo desde que tengo memoria.

—Donde tu vivías… ¿Alguien más tenía la marca?

Me resultaba curioso todo el interrogatorio, no pude evitar pensar que esta marca era mas importante de lo que creía.

—Yo era el único humano en la isla, no había nadie más que tuviera la marca.

Alexandro no paraba de mirarme detalladamente, me agarro de los hombros y empezó a buscar en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—¿No te golpeaste la cabeza con algo? ¿No sientes que has olvidado algo?

—Para nada… Para mi todo esta bien. Se supone que me hablarías de la marca, no que me preguntarías cosas tan extrañas.

Alexandro rasco su cabeza, tratando de encontrar palabras para explicarme algo.

—Es que veras, lo que tu y yo tenemos en la espalda es algo llamado Falna. Eso no lo otorgan los Dioses para fortalecernos y es raro que una persona no sepa quien le dio su Falna. El hecho de que vivías lejos, te lo puedo creer; Tienes el pelo muy largo y se ve que nunca te has afeitado la barba, que, si bien estás joven, está bastante mal arreglada… ¿En serio estabas solo allí?

—Era el único humano, mas no estaba solo. Junto a mi estaba Colchian, era un gran dragón. El me enseño a hablar y a sobrevivir. Fue quien me hablo sobre el continente y que debería irme de aventuras… Cuando el murió, empecé a nadar en una dirección que él me había dado. Luego me encontré con ustedes y aquí estoy.

La cara de Alexandro parecía muy confundida, pareciera que no supiera que hacer o que decir.

—¡Por los Dioses! —su grito repentino me asustó bastante—. Creeme que quiero creerte, pero todo es tan, tan… Raro. No pareces estar loco, y tampoco quiero creerlo. Pero por el momento, mantente tranquilo, yo hablare con el capitán para que no tengas que hacer muchas cosas estresantes y ya en tierra veremos que podemos hacer… ¿Me entiendes?

A decir verdad, poco le entendí… Pero no quería que este asunto se tornara más incómodo.

—Si, entiendo —obviamente estaba mintiendo.

—Además, no es por molestar el ánimo, pero… Sería mejor si dejaras de beber. Al menos mientras todo esto se solucione ¿Estamos?

Antes de irse, Alexandro me dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó.

Cuando pasaron unas dos horas como mucho, todos se dirigieron a los camarotes para poder descansar. Cada quien dormía en una tela extendida en dos palos, que luego descubrí que se llamaba hamaca, junto con la explicación de que estas eran utilizadas para evitar mareos.

Siempre llevaban algunas extras, así que me otorgaron una. El ambiente en los camarotes era un poco cerrado, todos tenían un espacio pequeño y me hacia sentir un poco incómodo.

Traté de dormirme, pero era incapaz de hacerlo en este nuevo espacio y tratando de concentrarme, escuché el rasgueo de una guitarra en las afueras. Así que me bajé de la hamaca y caminé con sumo cuidado para no despertar a las demás personas que ya se encontraban durmiendo.

El mar estaba bastante calmado y en uno de los laterales, recostado, estaba Jasón con guitarra en mano y mirando al horizonte de una manera bastante pensativa.

—Oye —exclamé.

El hombre casi se cae del susto, aun no se como explicar el como se agarro de donde estaba recostado para que ni él, ni su guitarra, cayeran al mar. Mientras que el se recuperaba, yo estaba riendo por el hecho.

—Eres un completo desgraciado —exclamó Jasón ya estando en la seguridad del barco.

—Ya… Perdón por eso —le dije aun entre risas.

—No importa… ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir?

Me acerqué a donde estaba él y me senté en el barandal.

—Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el exterior —le dije—. Me resulta incómodo dormir tan encerrado.

—Ya veo… Estamos en iguales condiciones.

—¿Acaso no eres marinero? Deberías de estar acostumbrado ¿No?

Tenia bastante curiosidad, así que no pude evitar el preguntar.

—Esta es la primera vez que me embarco por tanto tiempo… Yo solo estoy acompañando a Alexandro, él tenia que servir de guardia en el barco y supo que necesitaban a alguien que los entretuviera. Así que, aquí me ves, pero no creo que lo vuelva a hacer.

Con su respuesta, comprendí el porqué de su estado de ánimo.

—Si no te gusta viajar, ¿Por qué aceptaste?

—Dinero… No hay otra razón.

Dinero, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

—¿Qué es el dinero? —le pregunté.

El me miro extrañado.

—En serio, ¿No lo sabes?

Negue con la cabeza inmediatamente. Así que Jasón, con un poco de desgana, decidió explicarme un poco.

Todo termino reducido en que la gente ofrece cosas que tú no puedes conseguir y que, al trabajar, te pueden dar dinero para cambiarlo por aquella cosa que necesitabas y no tenias el conocimiento suficiente para hacerlo. Para eso puso de ejemplo la cerveza, que debían comprarla ya que no sabían ni podían hacerla en mucha cantidad.

—¿Todo claro? —preguntó.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema —le respondí.

Un silencio incomodo siguió después de todo ello.

—¿En serio crees ser capaz de defenderte en el continente?

—No —le respondí honestamente y mirándolo seriamente.

—Es como si fueras un niño —dijo él, mientras se reía un poco.

—Algo haré cuando llegue allí, por el momento… Ya que estamos en confianza, te quería preguntar algo.

—Dímelo.

—Es algo vergonzoso, pero creo que es necesario. Es que desde que subí aquí he tenido esa duda.

—No andes a largas y dilo de una vez.

Tome un poco de aire y un cierto picor me dio en la espalda.

—Dónde… ¿Dónde puedo…? Ya sabes… Hacer mis necesidades.

Contrario a lo que creería que pasaría, en vez de reírse y burlarse de mí, él solo se levantó y me indicó que lo siguiera.

—Lo pregunto porque donde vivía solo hacías un hueco y todo quedaba listo. Pero aquí, no sabia si tirarme al agua o acercarme a uno de los bordes.

Él se detuvo de improviso y comenzó a reírse.

—Por favor no sigas, no voy a poder dormir.

—Ya, está bien. Creeme que esto es muy duro para mí.

Entre risas seguimos el camino hasta la parte delantera del barco, la popa, como me habían dicho antes. Allí había una tabla extendida con un agujero en medio.

Jasón me entrego una soga que estaba firmemente amarrada al barco.

—Te acercas, te acomodas, ¡Tomas la cuerda firmemente! Y haces lo tuyo.

Iba a preguntar por la soga, pero al ver que no había ningún apoyo además de la cuerda, me percate que era una pregunta muy estúpida.

—Ok… Si me permites.

—Espera, te traeré un poco de papel —habló Jasón.

—¿Papel?

—¡Claro! Para que puedas limpiarte… Acaso, No… ¿No me digas que tú no te limpiabas?

—¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Obviamente me limpiaba! Siempre que terminaba, me metía en algún rio o dado el caso, en el mar.

Jasón quedo conforme con mi respuesta y no demoro en traerme aquel papel que menciono. Cuando termine de hacer mis necesidades, tome un balde y una cuerda, las cuales supongo que eran para lavarse las manos con agua del mar y eso hice.

Cuando llegue a donde estábamos antes, Jasón ya no estaba. Inmediatamente supuse que ya se había ido a dormir, y como no quería regresar a los camarotes, me acomode donde pude y mire el cielo nocturno hasta que termine durmiéndome.

Me desperté cuando me sacudieron, era uno de los marinos, indicándome que ya todos estaban despertando para empezar a laborar.

La mañana estaba fría y la niebla no dejaba ver mucho, así que arriba en el timón, estaban bastante ocupados.

La velocidad fue reducida y utilizaron una pequeña barcaza para mandar a un par de marinos adelante, pendientes de cualquier anormalidad; Ataron a la barcaza con una cuerda y rápidamente se adelantó y gracias a que llevaba un farol, se podía saber a todo momento la posición de aquella barcaza.

Los demás empezaron a limpiar la cuerda y desde la cocina empezaba a salir el humo de las chimeneas, indicando que la comida estaba preparándose.

Me pusieron a ayudar con la limpieza del piso como a los demás marinos y según me explicaba el que tenia a mi lado, las horas de trabajo eran más difíciles al principio. Luego llegaban unas horas muertas, en las que no se hacia mucho y después más trabajo.

Pasaba el tiempo y la niebla no parecía desaparecer, algo bastante preocupante según me decían. Nos llamaron a desayunar y eran unos pocos bizcochos bastante secos con una fruta y un poco de vino. Algo bastante pobre para lo que acostumbraba a comer en la isla, pero era parte de la amabilidad de estas personas, así que era bien recibido.

Jasón era uno de los encargados de ayudar con las raciones, y al estar tan ocupado yendo de allí para allá, me parecía algo malo el ir a incomodarlo con mis charlas.

Cuando estábamos a mitad de desayuno, una persona se acerco a la proa y toco una campana. Tal vez para indicarles a los de la barcaza para que vinieran a comer.

A los pocos segundos de que la campana dejara de sonar, un cierto golpe se sintió en la nave. Y los caballos, que recién me percataba de su presencia en bodega, empezaron a relinchar y ha descontrolarse, algo que me dio mala espina.

Todos en la embarcación pudieron sentir los gritos de terror de alguien ajeno al barco, posiblemente de la barcaza.

—Oigan —habló uno de los marinos—. No veo la luz de la barcaza.

La cuerda empezó a perder tensión y lo que se acerco a nosotros fue solo un trozo de la barcaza, el cual estaba manchado de sangre.

—Mierda —exclamó alguien— ¡Den la alarma!

Alguien se acerco a la campana y empezó a tocarla de una manera desenfrenada. Todos en el barco se alertaron y entre dos personas, trajeron un barril repleto de armas, entre las cuales estaban espadas, mazas y uno que otro arco. Alexandro, por su lado, saco un hacha bastante grande.

Cuando todos estuvieron armados, solo se oían las olas del mar. Pero un repentino golpe a uno de los costados del barco, fue suficiente para desestabilizar a algunos y que cayeran al piso.

Un olor nauseabundo empezó a esparcirse por el lugar, cuando me puse a detallar, una sombra empezaba a formarse detrás de la niebla, luego fueron dos y tres.

—¡Es Una Hidra! —gritó uno de los marinos que llevaba un arco.

Seguido a ello, una flecha fue disparada y un total de siete cabezas se hicieron visibles para todos nosotros.

Mas de una vez me había encontrado con una de ellas en la isla y algo era seguro.

—Rápido, necesitamos trapos con mojados —exclamó Alexandro.

El aliento de esa criatura era muy venenoso. Con el tiempo aprendí a tolerarlo, pero no creo que muchos aquí sean capaces de permanecer en pie.

Las flechas iban y venían, una de las cabezas se acerco a uno de los arqueros, pero fue rechazada por el duro golpe que Alexandro le propino con su hacha.

Yo estaba un poco confundido en lo que debía hacer, ya que, si empezaba una pelea estando aquí en el barco, posiblemente podría dañarlo y terminar hiriendo a alguien. Esta era la primera vez que tenia este tipo de luchas, una lucha en donde debía de tener cuidado.

Mientras pensaba en alguna forma de actuar, el mástil del barco fue tirado abajo debido a que Alexandro fue empujado azotado hacia este. El barco freno en seco y una de sus cabezas roció una gran nube toxica sobre todo el barco, haciendo que muchos marinos cayeran desmayados de una manera casi inmediata.

"A la mierda" pensé a la vez que me aventaba con gran impulso hacia la hidra.

Me agarré del cuello de una de sus cabezas y empecé a apretarlo hasta que un sonido bastante desagradable indicaba que ya estaba roto. La cabeza cayo descompensada y aproveche para lanzarme desde lo alto al cuerpo de la hidra y hundirlo de una patada.

Antes de quedar completamente sumergidos, la criatura grito de dolor mientras era tragada por el mar.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, las cabezas revoloteaban en torno al gran cuerpo que sangraba debido a la herida que le había hecho con aquella patada. Haciendo lo típico de un animal herido, la hidra cargo contra mí.

Con tal de burlar el aliento venenoso de estos seres, lo mejor era luchar debajo del agua, pero la movilidad de estas aumentaba dentro del agua así que era una pelea pareja.

De las seis cabezas que aún seguían con vida, tres de ellas trataron de devorarme, pero me basto con dos puñetazos para cargarme a dos de las cabezas y la tercer fue capaz de herirme en el costado.

Aproveché la corriente que produjo para colgarme de su cuello y empezar a enterrar mi brazo con la intención de arrancarla y así lo hice.

Cuando había hecho un agujero lo suficientemente grande en su cuello, tomé ambos extremos con las respectivas manos y empecé a desgarrar la carne hasta que cabeza y cuello estuvieron separadas. Antes de que la sangre se metiera en mis ojos y que me quedara sin aire, empecé a nadar hacia la superficie para poder respirar y aunque logre tomar un pequeño respiro, los dientes de la hidra tomaron mi pierna y me arrastraron al fondo nuevamente.

Logre liberarme al apoyarme en la propia cabeza y aprovechar mi fuerza para sacar mi pierna y arrancarle algunos dientes.

Ya solo le quedaban tres cabezas y tenía que terminar con el encuentro de una manera mas rápida, antes de que se regeneraran las cabezas. Activé la magia que me daba las capacidades de Colchian y con mas fuerza aun, empecé a bucear hasta el cuerpo principal de la bestia y cuando estuve allí, clave mis dos manos profundamente en su espalda y conduje una gran cantidad de electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

La criatura se retorció ante la descarga, así que aumente la potencia. Las partes de la hidra que estaban alrededor de mis manos empezaron a quemarse y él agua a nuestro alrededor empezaba a hervir.

Cuando los movimientos de la criatura terminaron, esta empezó a convertirse en ceniza. Y un cristal purpura junto con un trozo de carne de un tamaño moderado empezaron a hundirse. Sin la necesidad de llevármelos, deje atrás ambos objetos y continúe hacia la superficie.

No me costo encontrar el barco, ya que, sin mástil, este solo era arrastrado por las corrientes y no se había movido mucho. Nadie me tendió una cuerda, así que escalé como pude hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás.

A nadie parecía importarle el hecho de que había vencido a la Hidra y bueno, viendo la situación, era algo entendible.

Tendidos en el piso, estaban casi todos los marinos colapsados. Solo unos cuantos estaban de pie, ayudando a los que estaban incapacitados por el veneno de la hidra. Entre los afectados estaban Alexandro, quien aún estaba consciente, pero se convalecía; Los demás, entre ellos Jasón, estaban inconscientes.

El navegante estaba sentado cerca del capitán, quien también estaba inconsciente. A este se le veía bastante desesperado por la situación, sin mástil, no sabia que hacer. Si no llegaban a costa rápidamente, el veneno de la Hidra acabaría con las vidas de la mayoría de los tripulantes.

Fue allí cuando vi algunas cuerdas bastante finas y se me ocurrió una idea. Tomé aquellas cuerdas y acercándome a la popa, las amarre como pude y luego me las amarré al cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es el camino?

—No tenemos salvación… —susurraba el navegante, quien no se molestaba en mirarme.

—¡¿Cuál es el camino?!

El navegante reacciono y por fin me miro. Acercándose a la proa, vio el arreglo que había hecho con las cuerdas y no tardo en preguntar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Solo dígame hacía donde esta nuestro destino.

El hombre se apresuro en sacar una brújula y pasados unos segundos, me señalo una dirección. Así que yo salté al mar sin pensarlo dos veces y a pesar de mis heridas, que, si bien no eran graves, si me fastidiaban por el veneno de la hidra, empecé a nadar y el barco empezó a moverse conforme yo aumentaba la velocidad.

Mi principal miedo era que las cuerdas no aguantaran, pero aquellos que aun estaban en pie, al percatarse de que el barco se movía gracias a mí, no tardaron en tomar medidas y reforzar las cuerdas con buenos nudos.

En menos de cinco horas, pude divisar la costa y mas cerca aun, pude ver algunas construcciones. Viéndome tan cerca, aumente mis esfuerzos para llegar lo más rápido posible ya que no sabia el estado de los tripulantes a bordo.

Cuando estaba cerca, las personas empezaron a reunirse en torno al puerto.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos a un médico urgente! —empezó a gritar el navegante.

Las personas alrededor se alborotaron y posiblemente fueron a buscar a algún medico en el pueblo.

De las personas que ayudaban en el puerto, una de ellas me tendió la mano para poder subir y ya solo fue cuestión de seguir las indicaciones de ellos para poder atracar el barco en el puerto de buena manera.

Inmediatamente empezaron a subir al barco con tal de rescatar a las personadas envenenadas y yo por fin pude descansar.

Tendieron a las personas inconscientes en el piso del puerto y los llenaban de atenciones y de entre la multitud, varias personas llegaron rápidamente afirmando se doctores.

Había un total de 64 marinos y de ellos 23 terminaron muriendo por el veneno. Cuando llegaron a mi con aquella noticia, no pude evitar sentirme mal, pero todo lo demás se salía de mis manos.

Los médicos también me atendieron, pero mis heridas no eran tan graves. Me dieron algo para combatir el veneno de la Hidra y vendaron mis heridas. Algunas personas me felicitaban por lo que había hecho, mientras que otras guardaban la distancia sobre todo el asunto.

Tanto a mi como al navegante, le preguntaban sobre lo sucedido y allí explicamos la cuestión de la niebla y el ataque de la hidra… A decir verdad, estaba tan cansado por el esfuerzo, la batalla y todo ese desorden, que no lograba captar todo lo que las personas hacían o me preguntaban.

Me acerque por ultima vez a donde estaban tratando a todos los marineros y logre ver que Alexandro y Jasón estaban bien. En torno estaban sus personas queridas, al menos eso creo.

En el caso de Jasón, una mujer adulta, posiblemente su madre y alguien mucho mas pequeño siendo su hermano, lloraban desconsoladamente al verlo en tal estado.

Todo el ambiente me empezaba a hostigar, así que decidí alejarme bastante y buscar un lugar en donde poder descansar. Al final, una cierta formación de rocas alejadas del puerto, fueron el lugar idóneo para poder recostarme y dormir.

Dos cosas me despertaron, los rayos de sol pegándome en la cara y un hambre aterradora.

Al ver mis pantalones un tanto rotos y la camisa hecha harapos, rememore todo lo que había sucedido ayer. Respiré profundamente para olvidar todo el frenesí de ayer; Me despojé de la camisa que poco me era útil y de los zapatos, ya que me incomodaban bastante y empecé a caminar por la playa.

Buena cantidad de personas se encontraban por la playa, algunos desde pescando y otras personas más jóvenes estaban disfrutando del buen clima que hacía.

Ya estaba en el continente y eso hacia sentirme bastante feliz, pero tampoco podía expresarla, así como así. Habían muerto 20 personas que fueron amables conmigo, debía de al menos ser un poco respetuoso con este hecho y hablando de ello, pasé por el puerto.

El barco seguía allí, con su mástil dañado y si prestaba la suficiente atención, gran cantidad de personas hablaban del hecho y de la suerte que tuvieron al sobrevivir tantos. En ese momento comprendí que al igual que en la isla donde vivía, aun había muchos más peligros en el exterior de los que creí.

Cuando me adentre en las calles, la gente me miraba con ojos bastante extraños. He de decir que ellos estaban vestidos y yo meramente portaba un pantalón, sumándolo a mi pelo y barba… Supongo que tenían razón al mirarme extrañados.

Mientras seguía caminando, me encontré en una zona con gran cantidad de gente y mucha comida expuesta. Recordé lo que me había dicho Jasón sobre él dinero y sus usos. No tenia nada de dinero, así que no podía conseguir comida en este lugar; Resignado, seguí con mi camino por las calles.

Fue allí cuando alguien toco mi brazo, giré y era el navegante del barco.

—¡Por fin lo encuentro!

El me indico que lo siguiera y eso mismo hice.

—Con todo el ajetreo de ayer, no tuvimos tiempo de darle las gracias. Cuando termine de dar explicaciones a los encargados del puerto, usted ya no estaba.

—Estaba cansado y tanta gente me incomodaba un poquito —le contesté tratando de excusarme.

—Lo entiendo, no hay ninguna necesidad de que me de explicaciones. Cuando el capitán despertó y le explique todo acerca de lo sucedido, inmediatamente me mando a buscarle.

Mientras caminábamos, el me expreso su gratitud en más de una ocasión y también lamento lo de aquellas 20 personas que murieron. Traté de hablar al respecto, pero el inmediatamente me detuvo.

—Es un hecho verdaderamente lamentable, eso no lo niego… Pero lo importante es que estamos aquí, estamos ahora. Esta no es la primera vez que un barco salé del puerto y regresa en una tragedia, muchas veces ni siquiera regresa… Eso no borra el hecho de que lo que hiciste fue algo grande, y es por eso que te damos las gracias.

Continuamos caminando y llegamos a una casa bastante bonita, era la casa del capitán.

Cuando el navegante tocó la puerta, una mujer de una edad similar a la del capitán abrió la puerta.

—Noah, ¿No me digas que él es?

"Así que se llamaba Noah" pensé.

Noah, asintió con la cabeza a lo cual, la señora en cuestión, se acerco a mi y me dio un gran abrazo. Yo me sentí confundido por el hecho, pero luego, cuando me soltó, las lagrimas en sus ojos demostraban que en verdad estaba muy agradecida.

—Muchas gracias por salvar a mi marido.

La mujer trataba de decir algo más, pero nada lograba salir.

Noah, que al igual que yo, había notado la situación, no demoro en hablar para revitalizar el momento.

—¿Porque no nos invitas a entrar? El capitán a de querer verlo.

—Tienes razón —expresó ella, y tomándome de mi mano, me arrastro hacia el interior de la casa.

Ya dentro, me condujeron hacia una habitación en el primer piso. En la cama en medio de la habitación se encontraba el capitán, y en torno a la cama se encontraban un par de niñas pequeñas y un chico de unos 14 - 15 años.

—Querido, está aquí —expresó la mujer.

El capitán, un tanto débil aun, se levanto de la cama y a pesar de que el chico a su lado trató de evitar que este se levantara, termino sentado en su cama y con esfuerzo se puso en pie.

Se acerco a mí y apretó mi mano fuertemente, alzo su vista y me miro a los ojos.

—¿Que puedo decir? ¿Gracias? Eso es lo que le dices a una persona que te hace un favor, pero no ha alguien que te ha salvado la vida. Así que, muchacho, creeme cuando te digo que al recuperarme voy a pensar en ti y diré 'Gracias'. La próxima que vez que despierte y vea a mi esposa a mi lado, pensaré en usted y diré 'Gracias'. La próxima vez que vea a mis hijos sonreír, pensaré en usted y diré 'Gracias' —el hombre empezó a flaquear un poco y parecía que caería desmayado, pero el solo se rio levemente—… Aunque no logro recordar tu nombre, creeme que en este momento te considero parte de mi familia.

—Nolan, mi nombre es Nolan —me pareció curioso que no se acuerde de mi nombre, siendo él quien primero lo preguntó y hablando de ellos, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Era Aetos ¿No?

Mientras me encontraba pensando sobre lo sucedido, la fuerza de sus pies no resistió y termino cediendo. Pero reaccione a tiempo y no deje que tocara el piso, lo lleve de nuevo a su cama y allí sus dos hijas, su hijo y su mujer lo tomaron de las manos y mirándome me dijeron.

—Gracias, Nolan.

Eso escena logro conmoverme, ya que el cariño presente en una familia es un sentimiento muy cálido. Esa sensación me trajo nostalgia de los días que pasaba con Colchian, escuchando sus historias y sus enseñanzas… En verdad que tener una familia es a lo que mas debe de aspirar una persona.

Luego de que el capitán Aetos se durmiera, su esposa nos condujo de una manera muy amable y atenta al comedor, donde nos sirvió alimentos tanto a Noah como a mí.

En comparación a la comida que me dieron en el barco, esta era mucho mejor. Ella no escatimaba en ingredientes y eso era platillo tras platillo y si bien, comí bastante, no pase de los 3 platos.

Entre aquellos platos me habían dado una sopa muy deliciosa, pero mi vello facial había quedado sucio y tuve que rascarme para combatir la piquilla pasado ya un tiempo.

—¿Te molesta tu cabello? —preguntó la esposa del capitán.

—Siempre me ha molestado, pero no he encontrado una buena forma de cortarlo —contesté.

—Si no te incomoda, yo podría ayudarte con eso. Tengo experiencia con ello, ya que soy yo la que arregla el cabello de todos aquí en la casa.

—No me molestara para nada, estaría encantado de deshacerme de tanto pelo.

—Ven, te conduciré al baño. Puedes darte una ducha mientras que preparo todo.

En aquel cuarto habían ciertas cosas que no conocía, como el inodoro que funciona para deshacerse de los desechos y la ducha, que traía agua directamente a la casa y podías asearte en interiores.

Me prestaron una toalla y me explicaron el funcionamiento de la ducha, la cual, según me explicaban, tenia un dispositivo que aprovechaba las piedras mágicas para calentar el agua. Si bien no me incomodaba para nada el ducharme con agua fría, esto del agua caliente era bastante nuevo para mí.

En fin, cuando salí de la ducha, había unas cuantas prendas puestas a un lado que al parecer eran para mi y no demore en vestirme.

El conjunto constaba de una camisa blanca de botones, un chaleco negro, un pantalón del mismo color y uno zapatos cafés.

Cuando salí, lo que me esperaba era una silla frente a un espejo y la esposa del capitán invitándome a tomar asiento.

—¿Algún corte en especificó?

—La verdad… No sé. Hazlo como mejor te parezca.

La mujer se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos, pero luego, con gran habilidad, pasaba sus manos y las cuchillas alrededor de mí cabeza. El pelo iba cayendo y sentía un poco el frio del ambiente además de una sensación extraña en mi rostro que se había acostumbrado al pelo.

Cuando el proceso terminó, me miré al espejo y quedé bastante sorprendido. Mi pelo quedo bastante corto y tenia una barba bien definida… En pocas palabras, me gustaba lo que veía.

—Ahora pareces todo un señor —habló aquella mujer de una manera halagadora.

Viendo que no tenia mucho que hacer y que el capitán se encontraba dormido, aproveche la salida de Noah para irme con él. No sin antes agradecer por todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

Cuando nos habíamos alejado, el hijo mayor del capitán nos alcanzo y jadeante por la carrera, me entrego una bolsa y me explico que habían 6000 Valis, era la moneda del lugar. Que si bien, el dinero era poco, eso era lo que más disponía por el momento.

Viendo la insistencia del chico, lo acepte y el regreso a su casa nuevamente.

Ya de vuelta a las calles de Melen, la gente me miraba distinto. Vestido y afeitado era una persona mas de la sociedad y me trataban como tal.

—¿Qué paso con Alexandro? —le pregunté a Noah, ya que el había quedado en enseñarme sobre la marca una vez que llegáramos a tierra.

—El ha de estar en la casa de la Familia Njord, ¿Si quieres te puedo conducir allí? —contestó Noah.

—Estaría muy agradecido si lo haces.

—Ok, vamos para allá.

Llevábamos un tiempo ya caminando y el se detuvo a preguntarme algo.

—Hay una cosa que no comprendo… Tu te criaste junto a un Dragón en una isla desierta, si bien explicaste que ese dragón hablaba… ¿Por qué tienes tantos modales?

Esa fue una pregunta que me hizo pensar bastante, Colchian hablaba mucho y le gustaba que yo hablara similar a él. Siempre me decía que las palabras, al igual que mis piernas, me permitirían llegar a donde quisiera y es por eso que debía entrenar a ambas.

—No lo sé. Colchian me enseñaba muchas cosas y le gustaba que yo aprendiera. Y hablando de ello, ¿Por qué les parece tan raro que un dragón hable? Con Alexandro pasó lo mismo, nadie se lo cree mucho.

—Veras, ¿Había más criaturas parlantes en la isla? —preguntó Noah.

—No, solo estábamos Colchian y yo.

—Ahí está, a comparación de ti, ninguno de nosotros ha visto a un monstruo parlante. En mi caso, al ver todo lo que hiciste, te empiezo a creer en parte. Pero ya es cuestión de cada quien.

Aun me molestaba el hecho de que no creyeran del todo lo que les decía. ¿Qué más querían que hiciera?

—Mira allí es.

Noah señalo un edificio de unos tres pisos de altura, estaba bellamente decorado y un par de puertas bastante grandes estaban abiertas. Personas equipadas con armaduras y una que otra arma, salían y entraban del lugar.

—Solo tienes que acercarte a la recepcionista y preguntar por Alexandro, ella te dará razón. Por mi lado me despido, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

Noah tomó una dirección diferente y yo me dirigí al edificio. Cuando estuve cerca, unas mujeres con poca ropa y de piel oscura estaban reunidas cerca de allí. Si no me equivoco, eran Amazonas.

Ellas no apartaban la mirada de mí, eso me pareció extraño, pero no hay mucho que pudiera hacer. Entre en el edificio y me dirigí hacia una chica que estaba sentada detrás de una mesa bastante decorada.

—Hola, ¿Esta es la recepción?

—Así es —contestó la chica—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Eh, necesito hablar con un aventurero llamado Alexandro, es un Boaz y es calvo. Además, tiene una cara bastante extraña, como si viviera de mal humor.

La chica exclamo una pequeña risa cuando hice la descripción de Alexandro.

—El se encuentra en cama debido a un accidente con un barco el día anterior, no se si usted estaba informado.

—Yo venia en ese barco y es por eso que necesito hablar con él.

—Ok, entiendo, espéreme un momento —ella se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a unas escaleras en el recinto—. Me disculpa, pero… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Me llamo Nolan.

Ella hizo un gesto como si repasara el nombre en su mente y continúo subiendo las escaleras. Yo me quede esperando allí, recostado sobre un borde de la mesa.

En tanto, algunas chicas pasaban y me saludaban con una sonrisa, a lo cual yo respondía el saludo de igual forma, con una sonrisa.

Por las escaleras, bajo un grupo de Amazonas lideradas por una chica bastante delgada y de baja estatura. Su cabello era rojo y también vestía ropas bastante cortas, algo que sumado a su apariencia… Se veía bastante mal. El detalle mas importante era una mascara de huesos que cubría su cara.

Además de ellas, otras dos mujeres destacaban por el color de sus cabellos, que si tuviera que describirlo seria como el color de la arena.

Ese grupo de amazonas se detuvo un momento en mitad del gran salón y una de las amazonas que se encontraba afuera entro y habló con aquella chiquilla del pelo rojo. Luego de ello me señalaron y todo el grupo centro su mirada en mí.

Una de las mujeres con el cabello del color de la arena, concretamente una que tenía un pañuelo cubriendo parte de su rostro, se agachó para escuchar algo de la chica del pelo rojo y nuevamente centraron su atención en mí.

Toda esa escena me parecía extraña, mucho más cuando aquella mujer empezó a acercarse a donde estaba yo. Me quede esperando allí para saber si me iba a preguntar algo.

—Hola… —traté de saludarla, pero ella corto el saludo al abalanzarse hacia mi y juntar sus labios con los míos.

La impresión de la situación no me dejo hacer nada, pero luego ella introdujo su lengua y sentí como si algo se deslizara por mi garganta.

Rápidamente la aleje de mí y cuando iba a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, mi visión empezó a fallar y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, termine cayendo de rodillas y mi visión se puso en negro después de eso.

Empecé a despertarme y lo primero que vi es que estaba siendo transportado por un par de amazonas.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

Fue lo único que pude decir mientras trataba de aclarar mi mente, pero aun sentía mi cuerpo pesado y veía todo muy borroso.

—Se está despertando.

—¿Qué? No han pasado ni 15 minutos y Bache le dio lo suficiente para mantenerlo dormido durante un día.

—Ha de tener una resistencia a los venenos muy fuerte… Déjenme a mí.

—Sacale su camisa, quiero ver una cosa en su Falna.

Algo fue vertido en mi boca nuevamente y aunque trate de escupirlo, con la poca fuerza que tenía, poco o nada pude hacer antes de caer dormido nuevamente.

Cuando finalmente desperté, sentí a mis piernas y mis manos atadas fuertemente. Mis ojos estaban tapados con algo y no podía abrirlos.

Luego el hormigueo siguió por todo el cuerpo, sentía el rose de muchas manos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Y un calor húmedo estaba presente en el ambiente, el cual podía sentir por todo mi cuerpo eso daba a aclarar que estaba desnudo.

Estas manos empezaron a cubrir mi cuerpo con alguna especie de aceite que rápidamente se calentaba. Desde mi pecho hasta mis piernas, sentía el constante contacto de estas manos sobre mi piel, algunas de una manera delicada y otras eran más salvajes.

En mi entrepierna, concretamente en mis genitales, el roce era constante y mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por la estimulación.

—Esta reaccionando de nuevo —era una voz con un tono mínimo al lado de mi oído—. Buenos días campeón, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su lengua húmeda y caliente paso detrás de mi oído, causándome un hormigueo a través de mi cabeza.

Cuando mi cuerpo estuvo cubierto completamente de aceite, el roce constante de las manos se detuvo y sentí un peso sobre mi abdomen. Era el peso de una persona, de eso estaba seguro,

El contacto suave de sus glúteos en mi abdomen y posteriormente sus manos que recorrían mi pecho, subían al cuello y al final se enfocaba en mi rostro. Con sus manos presionando mis mejillas, el contacto de sus labios con mis labios se hizo presente.

Forzándome con su lengua, sus fluidos calientes penetraban en mi boca mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía, en un baile frenético que era guiado por su lengua y yo no podía resistirme.

Mientras tanto, en mis partes bajas, el roce de las manos ceso y dos luengas tomaron su lugar. De arriba para abajo, de un lado para otro, mi miembro cada vez estaba mas caliente y firme ante las constantes caricias a las que era sometido y de improviso, fue cubierto por el calor propio de una boca que absorbía todo mi ser y rodeaba con su lengua; Sonidos nuevos llegaban a mis oídos debido a todo este hecho y de alguna manera me emocionaban, causando un sentimiento de vergüenza, pero pidiendo cada vez más.

Cuando fue liberado de aquella prisión caliente, una sensación parecida pero lo suficientemente distinta me fue suficiente para saber que estaba envuelto por otra boca.

Las caricias en mi rostro se intensificaban y encima de mi brazo derecho, sentí un peso similar al que estaba en mi abdomen. Un constante roce empezó en este y una especie de fluido empezaba a esparcirse, el cual mas se expandía entre más rápido era el roce de mi brazo que de un lado a otro; Al mover mi brazo, un pequeño y suave grito llegó a mis oídos.

Mis labios fueron abandonados y pude tomar un gran respiro.

—¿En donde estoy? —esas fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de mi mente saturada de sensaciones.

—Estas en el paraíso —me contesto la mujer que estaba sobre mí.

—Pero…

Mis palabras fueron calladas por un nuevo intruso en mi boca, era uno de sus pechos que irrumpía en mi boca e imploraba que hiciera algo con mi lengua.

Sin saber mucho lo que hacía, empecé a lamer su pezón que estaba duro e impulsado por el momento, no pude evitar presionarlo con mis dientes.

El gemido que llego a mis oídos, impulso a que continuara y entre lamer, sorber y morder, ella parecía estar a gusto de todo ello y sus movimientos sobre su abdomen y el liquido caliente que fluía a través de mi abdomen, demostraban que eso le gustaba.

—Ya debe de estar listo.

Con esas palabras, la estimulación en mi miembro ceso por completo, pero no duro mucho, ya que pude sentir como el peso que aprisionaba mi abdomen, empezó a desplazarse hacia abajo.

Sentí en la punta de mi miembro una cierta presión, y una fuerza que lo impulsaba a entrar en una cavidad; Después de forzarlo un poco, mi miembro entro de lleno y fue rodeado por unas paredes calientes y palpitantes que presionaban fuertemente por todos los lados.

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes? —preguntó aquella mujer jadeante, a lo cual yo no pude responder, ya que no me salían palabras—. Esto te va a gustar aún más.

Ella empezó a moverse y el roce se intensificaba al punto de que mi respiración empezaba a estar mas que agitada. Por otro lado, la mujer que estaba en mi brazo se levantó y moviéndose, termino sentándose sobre mi cabeza.

—Lamé —me dijo ella.

Cuando extendí mi lengua, esta entró en lo profundo de su ser y comencé a moverla, de igual manera, ella también comenzó a moverse. Unos segundos después, pude sentir el peso de una persona en ambos brazos y empezaron a frotarse entorno a estos.

Entre los gemidos, las sensaciones y el atontamiento que aun tenia por el posible veneno que me habían dado, mis acciones solo seguían una causa sin cuestionarme mucho por qué lo hacía y conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba recuperando lucidez y sentía que algo iba a llegar.

El movimiento de las cuatro chicas se incrementaba y aquella sensación también lo hacía. Cuando estuve a punto de desatar todo lo que tenía, recordé algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo.

"Las criaturas tienen relaciones para tener hijos y los hijos se crían con amor, así que, cuando encuentres a aquella persona que amas, es señal de que el tiempo de tener hijos ha llegado"

Recuperé la lucidez de inmediato y forcé las ataduras que me detenían. Todas las chicas fueron tiradas de encima de mí, pero aquella sensación estaba tan cerca que mi semilla termino escapando y cuando me quite aquello que vendaba mis ojos, solo vi el cuerpo jadeante de aquella mujer que había sido rociada con mi semilla en todo su cuerpo.

—Me sorprendes —aplausos se escucharon a un lado de la habitación—. Niño de Zeus.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo.**  
 **Antes que nada, aqui estan los Stats de Nolan**

 **Estadisticas de Nolan:**

Nolan Lionheart

Nvl 15

Fuerza: **S**

Resistencia: **S**

Destreza: **D**

Agilidad: **A**

Magia: **S**

Cazador: **S**

Superviviente: **S**

Puñetazo: **S**

Resistencia Anormal: **A**

Sanación Espiritual: **B**

Resistencia Mágica: **C**

Buceo: **A**

Golpe de Puño: **S**

Reflejos Aumentados: **S**

Magia

[Dinamo Pir]

· Otorga la posibilidad de imbuir a cualquier objeto con energía inestable.

· El objeto detonara al fuerte contacto con una superficie.

[Polimorphe]

· Permite al usuario adoptar las capacidades físicas y mágicas de diversas criaturas que compartieron parte de su mana.

· Criaturas asociadas:

§ Dragon Eléctrico

Esta magia consume mente mientras se está activa.

Habilidad

[Liaris Freese]

· Crecimiento rápido mientras duren los sentimientos. La intensidad de los efectos se corresponde con el nivel de los sentimientos del usuario

[Depredador]

· Cuando está en un estado de persecución, los stats de fuerza y agilidad aumentan conforme la marcha hasta un tope del 25%

· Después de aniquilar a un monstruo, este dejara caer un pedazo de carne. La cantidad es directamente proporcional al tamaño de la criatura.

[Adaptación Apresurada]

· Al estar en un ambiente hostil por un tiempo prolongado, el portador desarrollara defensas naturales ante este ambiente de una manera acelerada.

[Descendencia de Heracles]

· Gran aumento de las stats fuerza y resistencia.

· El usuario es poseedor de una fuerza sobrehumana por naturaleza

[Puños de Acero]

· Los golpes cuerpo a cuerpo tiene un gran aumento de daño.

[Ejército de un Hombre]

· Al encontrarse frente a un grupo de objetivos compuesto de 15 integrantes o superior, los Stats sufrirán un aumento temporal dependiendo de manera proporcional al nivel del usuario.

 **Ustedes se preguntaran... ¿El [Liaris Freese] no era solo de Bell? Pues aquí no... En mi defensa, Nolan tiene esta habilidad gracias al sentimiento de querer salir al mundo y conocer a las demás personas. En ninguna parte dice que tiene que ser una persona, así que su meta de conocer al mundo lo lleno de la ambición suficiente para desarrollarla.  
Otra cosa en cuestión, quiero que en este mundo el nivel máximo sea 15 ¿Porque? Facil, si ya en el nivel 6 están rotisimos los aventureros, ¿Imaginense si pudiesen llegar al nivel 100? Nolan en estos momentos es la cúspide de los aventureros, pero aun hay mucho que aprender. El nunca ha tocado un arma y tampoco es un genio estratega.  
Acerca de su relación con la Familia Zeus... Esperen que en el próximo capitulo Nolan conocerá a un aliado y llegara a Orario. ¿Quien sera su aliado? Pues fijense en el titulo, si Nolan es la fuerza... **  
**Creo que eso es todo, sin mas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen sus opiniones acerca de como les parecio el capitulo y sobre los cambios que quiero hacer.**


	2. Cap 2: Miedo al Futuro

**Han pasado 84 años... ¿Que puedo decir? Nada, lo reconozco, soy culpable. He estado muy ocupado los últimos meses, el estudio, mi incursión en las historias originales y mi búsqueda por mejorar mis habilidades artísticas, me han mantenido lejos de los fanfics. No puedo prometeros nada, solo puedo dejarlos con la continuación de esta historia que tenía un poco olvidada... Bueno, muy olvidada.**

 **Sin más, vamos con las reviews.**

 **RaconOmega98: ¡He vuelto!**

 **Vegaulloa 17: Te he fallado T_T Pero trataré de compensar mi error.**

 **Torinto: Thanks, I hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de este mundo no me pertenecen, a excepción de algunos pocos. Todo el crédito de la obra debe ir a su respectivo autor.**  
 **Incluyendo también los fragmentos melódicos aquí expuestos.**

* * *

Recuperando su razón de a poco, Nolan miró a la chica que aplaudía. Era aquella chica de cabello rojo y cuerpo de niña que había visto anteriormente, antes de que lo secuestraran.

—Es increíble… Te dimos suficiente afrodisiaco para que estuvieras perdido por lo menos tres días… La resistencia anormal de un aventurero de nivel 15 es de temer.

Nolan miraba alrededor, tratando razonar un poco y reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Debido a que la estructura estaba hecha de madera y había un constante balanceo, no demoró en darse cuenta de que estaba en un barco.

El lugar estaba decorado con finos tallados en toda la manera; un sinfín de pieles cubrían parte de las paredes y el piso; en los muebles, había una gran cantidad de jarrones con algunas pequeñas varitas que, al prenderlas, su humo llenaba de fragancia el ambiente y, por último, un gran cristal se encontraba pegado en el techo y al estar cubierto con una tela de color purpura, el cuarto estaba bañado por este color.

Sin decir una sola palabra, él comenzó a buscar sus ropas entre todos los lugares que permitía el cuarto que estaba cerrado. No demoró en encontrar sus prendas que estaban cuidadosamente dobladas encima de uno de los muebles, un poco escondidas por uno de los tantos jarrones.

—¿Te piensas ir, así sin más? —preguntó aquella extraña mujer.

—No sé quiénes son ustedes y no busco empezar un conflicto, es por eso que solo me iré —contestó Nolan, mientras que ajustaba su pantalón.

—¿Qué pasa por la mente de un aventurero de nivel 15?

Nolan se detuvo un momento a pensar sobre ese tal nivel 15 del que tanto hablaban. ¿Era tan especial?

—Solo quiero salir de aquí, nada más.

Aquella mujer se acerco a Nolan y se aferro a uno de sus pies, mientras que alzaba su mirada y observaba detenidamente a los ojos de Nolan.

—¿Sabes que tipo de existencia soy? Debes obedecerme, chico. Y mi orden es que te quedes.

—Yo solo veo a una niña —exclamó Nolan mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa—. Y no eres nadie cercano a mí, mucho menos te conozco, como para que me des órdenes.

—Parece que esa marca en tu espalda te ha vuelto arrogante, ¿piensas desobedecer la autoridad divina?

Aquella mujer movía sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Nolan, o al menos las partes que podía alcanzar. Nolan agacho su postura y utilizo sus manos para apartarla.

—Mira, ya te lo repetí. No se quien eres, no se donde estoy y solo se que necesito llegar a tierra. Así que, apartate de una buena vez y dejame terminar de vestirme ¿Sí?

Algo en su tono denotaba la irritabilidad producto de la confusión que sufría por lo sucedido. La expresión de aquella mujer, también empezaba a cambiar ante la actitud de Nolan.

—Yo soy Kali, una Diosa ¿Entiendes eso?

—Diosa… Ya veo —exclamó Nolan mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos—. Yo soy Nolan, y soy un humano.

Una vez sus zapatos estuvieron listos, él tomo su chaleco y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada.

—Espera… —exclamó Kali.

—¡¿Qué?! —contestó Nolan con un tono hostil.

—Cuida tu tono, niño —habló Kali de manera severa—. No se que entiendas, chico. Pero soy una Diosa, por ende, debes rendirme pleitesía ¿Entiendes? Así que da media vuelta y arrodillate ante mí.

Nolan no se molesto en contestar, solo dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta, para abrirse camino entre el barco y encontrar la salida hacia la proa. Esto no contento a Kali quien, con pasos bruscos, salió por la puerta pocos momentos después de Nolan.

—Argg… ¡Agarren a ese malnacido! —con voz arisca, sus palabras resonaron por todo el barco. Los pasos de los demás tripulantes, los cuales todos eran mujeres, no demoraron en hacer temblar el barco.

Nolan vio como una de esas mujeres, saltaba sobre las paredes de una manera bastante rápida y se acercaba rápidamente hacia él con la intención de asestarle una patada. Nolan no flaqueo en ningún momento y detuvo la pierna de aquella chica en pleno vuelo, para luego seguir su camino al apartarla.

Pero una segunda patada vino de improvisto y golpeo su espalda con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo al extremo del corredor en donde estaba.

Nolan levantó su mano con la intención de golpear el suelo para liberar la ira de la impresión, pero logro contenerse y al ver que estoy seria muy común en su camino a la proa, decidió empezar a correr.

Fácilmente podía abrir un hueco en el barco, pero no quería tomar una medida tan extrema. No quería hacerse una mala reputación, sabiendo lo preciadas que son las personas para las familias. Al igual que el capitán, las mujeres a bordo también tendrían a alguien que las aprecie.

Empezó a correr con una velocidad de vértigo entre todos los corredores, y una que otra chica se cruzaba en su camino. Logro evadir a dos de ellas, pero una mas veloz que las otras, logro golpearlo en la cara y pararlo en seco contra una de las paredes. Ese puño le causo bastante dolor, pero no el suficiente para hacerlo sangrar.

—Qué falta de modales ¿Pensabas irte sin dar las gracias? Parece que tendré que enseñártelos.

La mujer en frente de él, tenia el pelo de un color rubio, solo que mas claro, similar al color de la arena. Sonreía con total naturalidad y vestía con prendas cortas como las demás.

Nolan intentó levantarse, pero aquella mujer lo agarró del cuello y lo apretó fuertemente. Solo que sus músculos eran demasiado duros para poder estrangularlo con una sola mano.

Él aprovechó aquel movimiento, para tomarla de su brazo y utilizar su fuerza superior para dominarla. En una gran muestra de agilidad, ella se trepó en Nolan y utilizo sus piernas para ceñirse al cuello de este y tratar de estrangularlo de nuevo.

Con dificultades para respirar, Nolan tuvo como última alternativa el azotarse de espaldas contra la pared y fue bastante efectivo, ya que ella soltó su agarre por el fuerte golpe, además de romper una de las paredes del barco y así causando que el agua empezara a entrar.

Los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca y era porque por el corredor se acercaban tres amazonas, esta vez portaban armas filosas para combate cercano. Nolan agarró a la mujer del pelo claro de uno de sus tobillos y con gran fuerza la lanzó hacia las tres amazonas que se acercaban; la velocidad con la que aquella mujer fue lanzada, fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a todas ellas hasta uno de los muros.

El agua entraba a chorros por aquel boquete en el casco, Nolan tomó impulso y en una gran carrera terminó por atravesar el muro y ampliar un poco mas ese agujero. Probablemente el Barco se hundiría, pero tardaría bastante.

Nolan empezó a nadar rápidamente en dirección a la superficie con tal de obtener un poco de aire. Cuando por fin pudo respirar, miro hacia atrás y el barco en cuestión era de gran tamaño. Era al menos de dos a tres veces mas grande que el barco en el que había llegado a tierra.

Mirando alrededor, logró ver el puerto y se dispuso a nadar hacia allí lo más rápido posible. Tras cada brazada, él no paraba de pensar sobre lo sucedido, pero lo importante era encontrar a Alexandro y que le explicara mas a fondo lo de la marca en su espalda y el concepto de los aventureros.

Pensando que ya todo había quedado atrás, de improvisto sintió como algo agarraba su pierna y lo arrastraba hacia el fondo. Era otra Amazona y por lo que podía ver, atrás de ella se encontraban un pequeño grupo que le seguía los pasos.

Nolan reconoció la persistencia de aquellas mujeres, era tanta que hasta lo asustaba un poco. Ellas, al igual que él, contaban con unas grandes habilidades para la lucha subacuática, eso se evidenció cuando esta mujer se movió grácilmente para colocarse en la espalda de Nolan e inmovilizarlo. Nolan trataba con todas las fuerzas de librarse de aquella mujer, pero era incapaz por la forma en que ella sostenía sus extremidades.

Las demás mujeres, portando cuerdas, empezaron a envolverlo con finos nudos. Viéndose acorralado, Nolan no tuvo otra opción y activó aquella magia que le permitía adquirir las habilidades de Colchian.

Su espalda y algunas partes en sus extremidades empezaron a desarrollar escamas y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un color amarillo intenso; liberando la cantidad de corriente electrica que creía necesaria, logró aturdir a todas las chicas a su alrededor.

Librándose por fin del agarre de aquella mujer a sus espaldas, continuó nadando hacia tierra. Mientras tanto, en el barco, Kali miraba fijamente como Nolan se alejaba cada vez más del barco.

—Diosa. ¿ordenes? —preguntó una Amazona que estaba a su lado.

—Déjenlo ir, pero manténganlo vigilado cuando llegue a tierra. Manda un mensaje a las chicas que tenemos en Melen —contestó con una voz monótona mientras se adentraba en el barco que recién acababan de parchar—. Rescaten a las aturdidas, y nos dirigimos a casa.

Aquel nombre quedo retumbando en su cabeza. 'Nolan… Muchas cosas cambiaran cuando los demás se enteren de ti' pensó Kali mientras se adentraba en el barco.

Jasón caminaba por las calles de Melen y arrastraba una gran carreta llena de vegetales, todos ellos estaban frescos, demostrando su el reciente estado de cosecha.

Un niño de unos 10 años le acompañaba. Su apariencia era similar a la de Jasón, solo que su pelo era de un tinte rubio mas oscuro y llevaba el cabello corto.

Las orejas en ambos era algo que no cambiaba, junto a su cola, obviamente.

—¡Hortalizas frescas! ¡Tenemos tomates, pepinos, sandias! ¡Acérquense, no teman, tenemos precios razonables! —esas eran las palabras que gritaba Jasón con voz profunda con tal de atraer clientela.

—Mama dice que deberías estar descansando…

—Mama dice muchas cosas —respondió Jasón en un tono cortante.

Siguiendo por el camino empedrado, con el calor quemando la parte trasera de sus cuellos… Nadie se acercaba a comprar.

—Si tan solo te diera la gana de utilizar tu guitarra para ganar dinero —hablaba su hermano, mientras zigzagueaba en medio del camino.

—¿Utilizar mi guitarra y qué? ¿Sentarme en la calle como los mendigos? ¿Suplicando por monedas? ¡Por favor, Johan!

—No me tienes que gritar —contestó Johan.

—En fin… —Jasón descargo la carreta para descansar un poco—. ¿Cómo te esta yendo con las lecciones?

Tomando un trapo de color azul, que estaba colgado en uno de los bordes de la carreta, Jasón secó su sudor. Luego, se lo pasó a Johan, lanzándoselo por encima de la carreta.

—Son aburridas —Johan pasó el trapo por su frente—, No me gustan. Yo quiero ser un aventurero.

—¿Acaso crees que los aventureros no necesitan saber sumar, leer y escribir? Papa, Mama y yo, nos estamos rompiendo el lomo en el trabajo, para que tú te puedas asistir a esas malditas lecciones… ¿Y te parecen aburridas?

Jasón le hizo señas a Johan para que le lanzara de vuelta aquel trapo. Colgándolo de vuelta en la carreta, la alzó y continuo con su camino.

—¡Yo voy a ser tan rápido como Vana Freya! —decía Johan mientras hacia poses de batalla, como si sostuviera una lanza—. O tan fuerte como 'El Rey' Ottar… O como el tipo que te salvo la vida…. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Nolan, se llamaba Nolan… ¡Ah! —Jasón descargo la carreta y se recostó en ella—. Esta maldita carreta está muy pesada… ¿Acaso a la gente de este lugar no le da hambre?

—Maldita esta cosa, maldita la otra… Luego te quejas cuando Mama te regaña.

—¿Por qué mejor no te callas? —respondió Jasón con mal genio evidente.

Jasón respiró profundamente para darse algunos alientos y ánimos para seguir. Cuando estaba por coger las agarraderas de la carreta, un sorpresivo grito hizo que se detuviera en breve. Todas las personas que pasaban por el lugar, incluyendo a Johan, miraron hacia donde venia el grito.

—¡POR FIN! ¡ALGO DE COMIDA!

Con pasos fuertes que resonaban sobre el empedrado y escurriendo agua de sus ropas, Nolan se acercó a la carreta y empezó a comer algunas frutas de la carreta.

Jasón se quedó mirándolo un tanto confuso, Nolan, por su lado, no se inmutaba; él estaba comiendo y eso era lo mas importante para él en ese momento.

—En mis tiempos se saludaba —exclamó Jasón para iniciar la conversación.

Nolan tenía la intención de contestar, pero primero se tragó los restos de manzana que tenía en la boca.

—¡Jasón! ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Ya te sientes bien? —mirándolo por todos los lados, Nolan iba de aquí para allá.

—Si, estoy bien ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estas tan mojado?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿Esto? —dijo escurriendo un poco el agua de su camisa—. Unas amazonas me drogaron, me llevaron a su barco… Cuando me desperté, una de esas chicas tenía agarrado mi pe…

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó Jasón—. Mucha información.

—Disculpé —aquellas palabras venían de Johan, a espaldas de Nolan, este se giró para prestar atención al chico.

—¿Sí? —respondió Nolan, agachándose para estar a nivel de Johan.

—Usted es Nolan ¿verdad? ¿Usted es el aventurero que salvo a Jasón? ¡¿Usted es el que arrastró todo un barco nadando?!

—Si, es él —contestó Jasón, adelantándose a la pregunta.

—¡Wow! ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle! ¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte? ¿Le costó mucho arrastrar el barco? ¿Puede usted…?

—Pagarme las frutas que se comió —interrumpió Jasón—. Si bien, estoy agradecido, dinero es dinero y yo lo necesito.

—Eso es muy descortés —alegó Johan.

—¡Claro! Ya mismo te las pago —contestó Nolan, llevando las manos a sus bolsillos, dándose cuenta de que no tenia la bolsa con aquel dinero que le había dado el capitán como agradecimiento. Se había quedado en el barco. La cara de Nolan no paso desapercibida por parte de Jasón.

—No tienes dinero, ¿verdad? —inquirió Jasón.

—No. Se quedó en el barco, con las amazonas.

Jasón se recostó un momento en la carreta. Sus manos estaban talladas por sostener la carreta y sentía como sus pies estaban ardiendo.

—Sabes… Tu fuerza puede pagar lo que te comiste —exclamó Jasón, con energías renovadas—. Ayudame con la carreta y no te cobraré nada.

—Esta bien —contestó Nolan, quien tomó el lugar de Jasón y alzó la carreta con total naturalidad.

—Ok, sígueme entonces —habló Jasón, mientras se ponía en camino una vez más.

Mientras caminaban, Johan estaba muy cercano a Nolan, preguntándole todo tipo de cosas. Jasón seguía hablando en voz alta, tratando de atraer clientes, sin embargo, no estaban obteniendo resultados. Nolan se percató de ello, y estaba pensando en una forma de ayudar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu secreto? ¿cómo puedo ser tan fuerte como tú? —preguntó Johan una vez más.

En ese momento, un par de niños acompañados de su madre, esta pasando cerca. Una idea llegó a la mente de Nolan.

—¡Para ser tan fuerte como yo, tienes que comer mucho y muy bien! —vociferó Nolan, llamando la atención de Jasón y los demás presentes—. Me alimentaba de verduras y frutas como estas. Gracias a ello puedo hacer esto.

Tomando la carreta con una sola mano, la alzó con todo y su contenido. Empezó a subirla y bajarla sin mostrar mucho esfuerzo, y luego la dejó suavemente en el piso. Los niños se acercaron rápidamente, impresionados por el acto de Nolan.

—¿Es eso cierto señor? —preguntaban insistentemente.

—Claro que sí —dijo Nolan, mientras tomaba una manzana y se la daba a uno de los chicos—. Coman un poco y van a sentirse mas fuertes. Los niños devoraron la manzana casi de inmediato.

—Es verdad, me siento mas fuerte —dijo uno de los chicos, llevado por la emoción.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y con tanta insistencia, la mujer terminó por llevarse una docena de manzanas.

Viendo que esto dio buenos resultados, Jasón se acercó a Nolan y le pidió que siguiera con su acto. Haciendo caso a la idea, Nolan alzó la carreta sobre su espalda y empezaron a caminar mientras que Jasón seguía gritando.

—Compren verduras frescas. Los niños podrán crecer sanos y fuertes, además, en estos días de calor, los hombres podrán sentirse fuertes y frescos.

La impresión que causaba Nolan al estar moviendo la carreta con total soltura sobre su espalda; el pasarla de una mano a otra y no mostrar signos de cansancio, lograba que las personas compraran al menos una piña, o una col.

Jasón, con mirada ágil, logró ver a las jovencitas y también algunas señoras mayores ruborizadas por la muestra de fuerza de Nolan. Con esto, se le ocurrió un poco mas de propaganda.

—Tenemos algunas hierbas especiales para hacer ricas bebidas, que, acompañadas de una buena comida, pueden despertar la energía de los hombres en muchos aspectos y ustedes saben muy bien a lo que me refiero, señoritas —vociferaba Jasón con gran sonrisa y confianza.

Gracias a la unión de la espectacularidad de Nolan y el carisma de Jasón, en menos de dos horas y luego de haber recorrido gran parte del pueblo, la carreta se encontraba vaciá y los bolsillos de Jasón estaban llenos.

La tarde estaba cayendo y los tres estaban comiendo en un pequeño lugar cerca de la carretera principal.

—Esta vez la hicimos bien. Fue un día extenuante pero muy lucrativo —dijo Jasón antes de mandar un gran bocado al pescado humeante que tenía enfrente—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?

—Vi que Johan me preguntaba muchas cosas. Los niños son fácilmente impresionables, entonces pensé… Si exagero algunas cosas, tal vez se acerquen a comprar. Ya ves lo que sucedió.

Con una mirada de aceptación, Jasón terminó de contar todo el dinero y se dirigió a Nolan una vez más.

—Sabes, se hace de noche. Si no tienes un lugar en donde quedarte, sé que en mi casa te recibirán de buena manera —dijo Jasón, esperando respuesta.

—Igual, mañana debo de ir nuevamente a la casa de la familia Njord. No pude hablar con Alexandro y ahora tengo más dudas que nunca.

—Mañana a primera hora puedes salir si es lo que quieres. Por el momento, vayamos a descansar hoy fue un día muy productivo.

Nolan lo recapacitó un poco antes de dar una respuesta, pero al final, aceptó la propuesta de Jasón y todos tres se encaminaron de regreso a casa con una carreta vacía y los bolsillos llenos de dinero.

Jasón vivía un poco alejado de la ciudad, en una pequeña colina bastante apacible. Los oídos de Nolan lograron escuchar algo desde la distancia, era una melodiosa voz que cantaba al aire, solo que la edad estaba presente en su tono.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Nolan vio con asombró a una anciana sentada en una de madera bastante rustica, su mirada se perdía en el cielo y entonaba una melodía cargada de sentimientos.

" _Cómo lágrimas en los ojos comprendí, que es imposible amarte, amarte es mi verdad"_

Cuando cruzaron la entrada, la anciana mujer no se inmutó para nada frente a su presencia. Jasón, tratando de sanar la curiosidad de Nolan, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—Es mi abuela, ella esta ciega

Nolan miró nuevamente a la anciana mujer y empezó a sentir un respeto similar al que sentía hacia Colchian. La madre de Jasón se asomó desde adentro, indicándoles con gestos y una sonrisa en su rostro que siguieran

Johan no demoró en entrar, Jasón lo siguió, pero se detuvo. Nolan se había quedado ensimismado mientras que escuchaba la melodía y Jasón esperó a que él se decidiera a entrar.

" _Cómo recuerdo aquel tiempo tan feliz… es que sentencia mi alma, amor de eterno sufrir. Ven a que aplique mi diario existir, soy oso triste en silencio al final. Sueño de amor que se hizo difícil de alcanzar. Por las mañanas despierto en soledad, viento que trae su voz me hace llorar, dime amor mío por qué, dime por qué terminó… Tú sabes que sin tu amor yo moriré"_

La anciana dejó de cantar, y Jasón se acercó, cargándola sobre sus brazos, entró con ella a la casa mientras que Nolan les seguía de cerca.

Cuando la hubieron dejado en su cuarto, se sentaron en el humilde comedor de su casa. Estaban Jasón, Johan, la madre y el padre de ambos.

—Cuéntanos, ¿Quién es tu amigo? —pregunto su padre, Erix.

—Él es…

—¡Es Nolan! ¡El que arrastro el barco! —interrumpió Johan, bastante animado.

—¡En verdad! —exclamó la madre de Jasón, lanzándose al piso de inmediato y tomando los pies de Nolan—. Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo, muchas gracias en verdad… Si mi Jasón hubiera muerto, yo, yo.

Las lagrimas empezaban a caer al piso y Nolan se sentía igual de incomodo como en la casa del capitán. Esto hacia que se generaran muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero había algo que tenía muy claro.

—Mujer, por favor levántese. Nadie debe de inclinarse ante nadie, ya me están dando las gracias al dejarme permanecer aquí.

—Clio, querida, levantate —dijo Erix, ayudando a su esposa a levantarse—. Muchas gracias, Nolan. Las palabras no bastan para mostrar nuestro agradecimiento.

—La bondad es algo que debe estar presente en los corazones de todos. Eso me lo decía mi padre, que en paz descanse —respondió Nolan—. Si hiciera las cosas por interés, no sería verdadera bondad.

—Palabras sabias, sin duda —dijo Erix, recuperando su posición en la mesa—. Si no te molesta, podrías contarnos algunas historias de tus acciones… La noche es joven y pocas veces tenemos visitas tan interesantes.

Sintiéndose alagado, Nolan pensó un poco sobre su vida, buscando en lo profundo de su mente algo que interesante que contar.

—Hubo un dragón de plata —habló Nolan—. Tenia un aura helada y disparaba grandes ráfagas de hielo… Me causó muchos problemas durante un tiempo.

El tiempo pasó, Johan ya estaba descansando en su cama y los demás estaban disfrutando de la tercera botella de vino en la noche.

—¡Y la maldita mantícora me atravesó el costado con su aguijón! ¡Su veneno ardía con la fuerza de la roca fundida!

Desprendiéndose de parte de su camisa, mostró una gran cicatriz a la altura del abdomen, pero en el lado izquierdo.

—¡Por los dioses! —exclamó Clio al ver la inmensa cicatriz.

—¡No me rendí! —habló Nolan con vigor, ocultando la cicatriz—. ¡La tomé de los cuernos y la azoté fuertemente frente a las paredes de la caverna! Tomé su aguijón con gran fuerza y se lo clavé en el cráneo… Me llamaran loco, pero nunca disfrute de un mejor solomillo en la vida, después de probar el de la mantícora.

Entre risas y aplausos se hizo mas tarde. Finalmente, le ofrecieron una cama cómoda y Nolan cayó rendido frente a los brazos del sueño. En la mañana, a primera hora, ya estaba en pie, bañado y vestido, con ansias de bajar al pueblo y hablar con Alexandro de una vez por todas.

A primera hora, Nolan se encontraba esperando en el salón de la familia Njord. Esperando que alguna persona le atendiera.

—Joven, por aquí —dijo la recepcionista. Esta vez era una nueva, así que posiblemente no lo reconocería, pensó Nolan.

Acatando la señal, Nolan se acercó a ella. Teniendo que agacharse un poco para estar a nivel de la chica que se encontraba sentado.

—Buenos días, necesito hablar con Alexandro, es un Boaz.

—Lamento informarle que el salió en la noche y no ha regresado aun —contestó la chica con cordialidad en su voz—. Si necesita dejarle una razón, con gusto puedo servirle de intermediaria.

Decepcionado, Nolan empezó a buscar una alternativa. Si bien, el podría quedarse en la casa de Jasón, eso generaba una cierta incomodidad dentro de él, ya que no tenía como pagarles. Pero viendo con detalle a la chica, pensó que tal vez, ella podría ayudarlo.

—Veras, Alexandro me dijo que me ayudaría a identificar la marca en mi espalda… —en medio del salón, Nolan se quitó la camisa, logrando que aquella chica se ruborizara un poco—. Desconozco la procedencia de mi 'Familia' y él dijo que algo podíamos hacer.

La chica, recuperando su compostura, se levantó para revisar el 'Falna' de Nolan. Pasados unos momentos, ella habló.

—La marca no pertenece a los nuestros, eso esta claro… Aunque me parece extraño que no sepas cual es tu familia ¿Sufriste algún tipo de accidente? ¿Tienes amnesia? —preguntó la chica con innata curiosidad ante el extraño caso.

—Para nada —contestó Nolan, poniéndose su camisa de nuevo—. La tengo desde que tengo memoria, hasta hace poco escuché todo aquello de la 'familia' y aquí estoy, buscando respuestas.

—Ya veo, en verdad que es algo extraño. Lastimosamente, nuestro Dios Njord no está aquí en estos momentos y desconozco la hora de llegada. Él es el único entre nosotros que puede responder todas tus dudas... Sin embargo —exclamó la chica—. Si vas a la sede del gremio, es muy probable que en verdad te ayuden.

—Estaría muy agradecido, la verdad —contestó Nolan, con gran pasividad—. Han sido unos días llenos de dudas.

—¿No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirió la chica.

—Así es —contestó Nolan, vengo de un lugar bastante alejado—. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco emocionado.

—Viajar es algo muy bueno. Eres una persona afortunada —habló la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Si necesitas algo, me llamó Zara y estaré encantada de ayudarte en cualquier otra ocasión. Además, te indicaré como llegar a la sede, aunque es relativamente fácil.

Sacando un pequeño papel, escribió su nombre y las indicaciones. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Nolan, ya que no era capaz de leer lo que ella había escrito. De igual forma, guardó el pequeño trozo de papel en su bolsillo y se empeño en responder el saludo.

—Donde quedaron mis modales. Me llamó Nolan, un placer conocerte, Zara —él extendió su mano hacia Zara.

Ella ignoró la mano y empinándose con dificultad, beso la mejilla de Nolan. Él quedó un tanto confundido por ello.

—Es una forma de saludar, no te extrañes tanto —le dijo Zara, viendo su confusión—. Entonces… Te sugiero que vayas al gremio y que aclares tus dudas, muchachón.

—Muchas gracias, si sucede algo, pasaré de nuevo —con esas palabras, se dirigió a la salida.

Conformé se alejaba, otras chicas se acercaban a Zara y murmullaban entre ellas, entre algunas risas disimuladas. A Nolan le hacia gracia, pero no entendía el porqué de la situación.

Fuera del lugar, sacó el papel con las indicaciones, pero no lograba mucho con ello. Para su suerte, Noah pasaba cerca de él. Sintiéndose bendecido, fue en su encuentro.

—¡Noah! —exclamaba mientras trataba de acercarse.

—¡Nolan! Sigues por aquí, que alegría —le contestó Noah al notar su presencia—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien —contestó Nolan—. Perdona que te incomodé, pero necesito un pequeño favor tuyo.

—¡Claro! Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

—Veras, necesito llegar a la sede del gremio y me dieron estas indicaciones, pero…

Noah arrebató el papel de las manos de Nolan y empezó a leerlo. Poco a poco se formó una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

—No has perdido el tiempo ¿Eh?

Mostrándose confundido, Nolan no sabia responderle a Noah. Pero en estos casos, era mejor ser sincero, pensó él.

—Veras… Lo que pasa es que yo no se leer, así que desconozco lo que dice el papel.

Noah vio con asombró la confesión de Nolan. Al ver el estado apenado de Nolan, su expresión se tornó seria una vez mas y tomó el asunto con mas seriedad. Lo primero que hizo, fue devolverle el papel.

—Te puedo llevar allí, no hay ningún problema.

—Muchas gracias, Noah. Eres una gran persona.

Empezaron a caminar, uniéndose al tumulto de gente que se formaba a estas horas de la mañana, cada quien dirigiéndose a sus oficios.

—¿Qué decía la nota? —preguntó Nolan, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

—Daba las indicaciones y además te invitaba a salir cuando tuvieras algo de tiempo libre, parece que te vio muy guapo, Galán.

—Pues… Parece que no tendré mucho tiempo libre… Me siento un poco mal por ello, luego pasaré a disculparme —expresó Nolan, con pesadez.

—No creí que fueras una persona tan sensible… No das esa impresión —comentó Noah—. Pero eso me agrada.

Llegando, por fin, a su destino. Noah le dejó nuevamente, ya que tenia que hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos.

A ojos de Nolan, el edificio era muy grande, pero de cierta manera lo sentía necesario. Dando abasto a la gran cantidad de personas que entraban y salían de aquel lugar. Veía con asombro los pisos enchapados, tan brillantes que podía verse su reflejo. Había una cierta cantidad de cabinas para charlas privadas y al fondo, estaba la recepción, atendida por hombres y mujeres con sus respectivos uniformes.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que le atendieran, solo que en esta ocasión fue un hombre bastante anciano quien le escucharía.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —habló con voz apagada.

—Muy buenos días, me gustaría preguntar algo acerca del falna en mi espalda —contestó Nolan, con un poco más de ánimo.

—Por supuesto, hábleme sobre su inquietud.

Nolan empezó a explicarle lo sucedido, de como desconocía su familia y otros asuntos. Aquel hombre prestaba la atención con el interés que puede tener una persona que ha trabajado mas de 20 años en el mismo trabajo.

—Entiendo… ¿Podría por favor mostrarme la marca de su falna? Si desea, podemos ir a un lugar más privado —sugirió aquel hombre.

—No hay problema —dijo Nolan, quitándose la camisa en ese mismo lugar.

El hombre empezó a examinar la marca y en sus mas de 20 años de trabajo, había visto el logotipo de la familia Zeus y la sensación que le transmitía, seguía siendo la misma. Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

—¿Podría, por favor, facilitarme su nombre?

—Nolan —respondió de inmediato.

—¿Algún apellido? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—No que yo conozca —respondió Nolan.

El hombre anotó rápidamente algunas cosas en una hoja que tenía a su disposición, pero el temblor en sus manos era evidente.

—Espéreme un momento —dijo, antes de dirigirse con prisa hacia las oficinas interiores.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada importante pasaba, hasta que, al fin, el anciano regresó. Esta vez estaba acompañado por un elfo de gran estatura, con cara regia y con un uniforme ligeramente diferente a los demás.

—Enséñeme su falna —ordenó con voz regia. No se molestó en saludar. Nolan, aunque extrañado, se limitó a obedecer la orden.

—¿Ha escuchado de la familia Zeus?

Nolan lo iba a negar, pero luego recordó a la pequeña chica de escazas ropas con una actitud molesta.

—Si, lo he escuchado.

—¿En dónde?

—La Diosa Kali

Al decir aquel nombre, la cara regia cambio a una de preocupación. Empezó a leer lo que decía en la espalda y su cara empezaba a brillar por el sudor.

—Puede darme mas detalles de las palabras de la Diosa Kali —preguntó, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y secaba el sudor de su frente.

—No mucho, algo de un aventurero de nivel 15… Me puedo estar equivocando —contestó Nolan, indiferente a lo que sucedía.

—Sígame, por favor —dijo, mientras se aclaraba la garganta—. Y póngase la camisa de nuevo.

Entrando en una oficina finamente decorada, que a pesar del calor que pululaba en el exterior se sentía fresca. El elfo, le invitó para que tomara asiento y este hizo lo mismo.

Una chica entró, trayendo dos vasos con jugo frio para el calor, luego salió de una manera silenciosa. Nolan tenia miedo de tomar el vaso de jugo, ya que aquel sujeto le miraba fijamente. Finalmente se decidió y tomó el jugo, dándole un gran trago.

Con la garganta refrescada, el elfo empezó a hacerle preguntas y nada más. Nolan las contestaba con total sinceridad, mientras que él no cambiaba su expresión. No mostraba duda acerca de su vida, como lo habían hecho los demás. Terminando de escuchar el relato de Nolan, el hombre también le dio un sorbo a su respectivo vaso.

—Joven Nolan, espero que usted entienda que yo soy un simple servidor de una entidad mas grande. Pero, le hablaré de corazón, ya que en verdad estoy asombrado con todo lo que esta sucediendo.

Abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacó un tintero, bolígrafo y papel. Empezó pues a escribir algo. Antes de que pudiera avanzar más, Nolan le contó sobre su situación de analfabeta de antemano.

—El saber eso de usted, solo hace que mis nervios se disparen —replicó aquel hombre—. Pero viendo su estado, no tengo opción.

Levantándose de su asiento, se acercó a la puerta, a las ventanas y todo aquel lugar desde donde pudieran escucharlos.

—Usted, señor. Es una existencia nunca antes vista, con todo lo que me cuenta, todo lo que ha vivido y la implicación de la Diosa Kali en todo esto… Solo le traerán una cantidad desproporcionada de problemas. Temo por su seguridad y, por ende, la seguridad de el mundo que nos rodea.

Retomando su asiento, siguió escribiendo con gran habilidad sobre el papel, mientras que seguía hablando con Nolan.

—No puedo adelantarle mucho, ya que su destino esta en Orario. Usted es una persona que no debería existir, la familia a la que usted pertenece se creía extinta. El Dios Urano le dará más detalles cuando llegue.

Terminando de escribir la carta, la empacó en un sobre que sacó nuevamente del escritorio. Calentó un trozo de cera utilizando un cristal encima del escritorio y selló el sobre, dándoselo a Nolan.

—Si usted en verdad se preocupa sobre su existencia, y tiene un poco de sentido común, seguirá mi consejo. Le pido, por favor, que se dirija a Orario lo más rápido posible y estando allí, entre al gremio y muestre el sello en esa carta. Lo que pase después de ello, corre a cuenta suya.

Nolan, que había permanecido cayado, no pudo contenerse. Asustado por todas las palabras que le dijo aquel hombre, mostró su preocupación.

—Todo ese misterio que maneja, despierta una sensación de temor dentro de mí. Dígame por favor… ¿Qué es lo que me espera después de entregar esta carta?

El viejo elfo, sonriendo por primera vez desde que se conocieron, puso su delgada mano sobre el hombro de Nolan y se dispuso a contestar.

—Usted señor, será la llave de un cambio que nunca antes se ha visto. Toda la jerarquía de poder que se ha mantenido desde hace 16 años, cambiara, únicamente por su presencia.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Nolan y la carta en sus manos, quemaba su valentía con mas intensidad que el veneno de cualquier mantícora.

* * *

 **(Voz super seria) Las cosas cambiarán cuando el llegué a Orario. Una nueva fuerza emergente pondrá en jaque a las fuerzas conjuntas de Freya y Loki...**

 **Bye, espero poder actualizar pronto.**


End file.
